Credits for Star Trek Into Darkness
List of credits as presented in the film . ;Directed by :J.J. Abrams ;Written by :Roberto Orci :& Alex Kurtzman :& Damon Lindelof ;Based Upon Star Trek Created by :Gene Roddenberry ;Produced by :J.J. Abrams :Bryan Burk :Damon Lindelof :Alex Kurtzman :Roberto Orci ;Executive Producers :Jeffrey Chernov :David Ellison :Dana Goldberg :Paul Schwake ;Director of Photography :Dan Mindel, ASC, BSC ;Production Designer :Scott Chambliss ;Edited by :Mary Jo Markey, ACE :Maryann Brandon, ACE ;Music by :Michael Giacchino ;Costume Designer :Michael Kaplan ;Visual Effects Supervisor :Roger Guyett ;Visual Effects Producer :Ron Ames ;Co-Producers :Tommy Harper :Tommy Gormley :Michelle Rejwan :Ben Rosenblatt ;Casting by :April Webster, CSA :& Alyssa Weisberg, CSA John Cho Benedict Cumberbatch Alice Eve Bruce Greenwood Simon Pegg Chris Pine Zachary Quinto Zoë Saldana Karl Urban Peter Weller Anton Yelchin Paramount Pictures And Skydance Productions Present A Bad Robot Production A J.J. Abrams Film ;Unit Production Manager :Tommy Harper ;First Assistant Director :Tommy Gormley ;Second Assistant Director :Ian Calip Leonard Nimoy Cast * – Chris Pine * – Zachary Quinto * – Zoë Saldana * – Karl Urban * – Simon Pegg * – John Cho * – Benedict Cumberbatch * – Anton Yelchin * – Bruce Greenwood * – Peter Weller * – Alice Eve * Thomas Harewood – Noel Clarke * Rima Harewood – Nazneen Contractor * Ensign Brackett – Amanda Foreman * Lieutenant Chapin – Jay Scully * Ensign Froman – Jonathan H. Dixon * Navigation Officer Darwin – Aisha Hinds * Science Officer 0718 – Joseph Gatt * Lead Nibiran – Jeremy Raymond * Nibiran – Tony Guma * – Kimberly Broumand * Klingons ** Sean Blakemore ** Nick E. Tarabay * Captain Abbott – Beau Billingslea * Keenser – Deep Roy * Lucille Harewood – Anjini Taneja Azhar * Doctor – Jack Laufer * Girls ** Katie Cockrell (Twin 1) ** Kellie Cockrell (Twin 2) * – Jason Matthew Smith * – Chris Hemsworth * – Jennifer Morrison * [[USS Enterprise alternate shuttle ensign|USS Enterprise Shuttle Ensign]] – Seth Ayott * Torpedo Security – Marco Sanchez * Uniformed Mercenary – Lee Reherman * [[USS Vengeance personnel#Bridge crew|USS Vengeance Officers]] ** Scott Lawrence ** Usman Ally * [[USS Vengeance personnel#Bridge crew|USS Vengeance Bridge Officers]] ** Nolan North ** James Hiroyuki Liao * [[USS Vengeance personnel#Bridge crew|USS Vengeance Ensign]] – Rob Moran * Starfleet Admirals ** Berit Francis ** Akiva Goldsman ** Benjamin P. Binswanger * – Christopher Doohan * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise Bridge Crew]] ** Andy Demetrio ** Gianna Simone ** Rene Rosado ** Jacquelynn King ** Long Tran ** Ningning Deng ** Jodi Johnston * Lady V – Colleen Harris * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality)#Security team|USS Enterprise Security]] – Jeffrey Chase * [[USS Enterprise alternate medical staff 2259|USS Enterprise Nurse]] – Monisola Akiwowo * Shuttle Pilot – Paul K. Daniel * [[USS Enterprise alternate operations security lieutenant 1|USS Enterprise Red Shirt]] – Ser'Darius Blain * Moto – Heather Langenkamp * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise Crew]] – David C. Waite * Bar Girl – Melissa Paulo * San Francisco Woman – Cynthia Addai-Robinson * San Francisco Bar Patron – Drew Grey * [[USS Vengeance personnel#Security officers|USS Vengeance Security]] – Douglas Weng * San Francisco Residents ** Charlie Haugk ** Max Chernov ** Marc Primiani (Archive officer) ** Jesper A. Inglis * Nibiru Children ** Jacob Rhodes ** Kentucky Rhodes * Shaku – Anthony Wilson * Starfleet Ceremonial Guard ** Eric Greitens ** Melissa Steinman ** Adam McCann ** Jon Orvasky * Starfleet Memorial Admirals ** Gerald W. Abrams ** James H. McGrath, Jr. ;Additional Voices :Brian T. Delaney :David Acord :Matthew Wood :Elle Newlands :Gina Hirsch :Arlen Escarpeta :Joe Moses :Fred Tatasciore (Klingon voices) :Candice Renee :Bill Hader ( computer voice) :Chris Gardner :Kevin Michael Richardson :Kiff Vandenhuevel :Audrey Wasilewski :Joe Hanna :David Sobolov (Klingon voices) :Julianne Buescher :Emily Towers ;Choreographer :Sarah Elgart ;Assistant Choreographer :Andrea Shermoly ;Stunt Coordinator :John Stoneham, Jr. ;Fight Choreographer :Marcus Young ;Stunts :Daniel Arrias (stunt actor: Crewmember) :Brian Avery (stunt double: Simon Pegg) :Sala Baker (stunt actor: Meter Maid) :Marco Bianco (utility stunts / key stunt rigger) :Chris Brewster (stunt double: Anton Yelchin) :Rich Cetrone :Martin De Boer (stunt double: Benedict Cumberbatch) :Thomas DeWier (utility stunts) :Brennan Dyson (stunt actor: Klingon) :Dane Farwell (utility stunts) :Ryan Gray (utility stunts) :Mike Gunther :Trevor Habberstad (stunt double: Chris Pine) :Dean Hart :Charles Ingram :Brett Jones (utility stunts) :Dave Lane (utility stunts / stunt rigger) :Malosi Leonard :Bethany Levy (stunt double: Zoe Saldana) :Kurt Lott :Curtis Lyons (stunt actor: Klingon) :Mike Massa (stunt double: Chris Pine) :Rex J. Reddick :Tanoai Reed :Monty Simons (stunt rigger) :Brian Simpson (utility stunts) :Daniel Stevens (stunt double: Zachary Quinto) :C.C. Taylor :Steve Upton (stunt rigger) :Cord Walker (utility stunts) :Nico Woulard ;Aerial Pilots :Cliff Fleming :Cory Fleming :David Calvert-Jones Crew ;Production Supervisor :Michelle Brattson ;Production Controller :Chris Furia ;Supervising Art Director :Ramsey Avery ;Visual Effects Art Director :James Clyne ;Art Directors :Kasra Farahani :Michael E. Goldman :Andrew E.W. Murdock :Harry E. Otto :Lauren Polizzi ;On-Set Art Director :Jason Baldwin Stewart ;Set Decorator :Karen Manthey ;Assistant Set Decorator :Amanda Moss Serino ;"A" Camera/Steadicam Operator :Colin Anderson ;"B" Camera Operator :Phil Carr-Forster ;"C" Camera Operator :John Skotchdopole ;Librahead Technicians :John Bonnin :Adam Austin ;First Assistant Photographers :Serge Nofield :Keith B. Davis ;Second Assistant Photographers :Simon England :Andrae Crawford :Robert Campbell ;IMAX Technician :Tim Lovasen ;Film Loaders :Kristen Correll :Justin Zaffiro ;Script Supervisor :Dawn Gilliam ;Sound Mixer :Peter J. Devlin, CAS ;Boom Operator :David Fiske Raymond ;Cable Person :Scott Solan ;Video Operator :Daniel P. Moore ;Video Assists :Peter Taylor :Michael J. Davis :Tom Loewy ;Chief Lighting Technician :Christopher Prampin ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician :Mark Hadland ;Chief Rigging Electrician :John Manocchia ;Assistant Chief Rigging Electrician :Anthony T. Ofria ;Fixtures Foreperson :Mike Visencio ;Dimmer Operators :Joshua Thatcher :Scott Barnes ;Electricians :Patrick R. Hoeschen :Hootly Weedn :Jimmy Ellis :Hal Groshon ;Rigging Electricians :Kevin Lang :Edward J. Cox :Dickinson Luke :Ralph Johnson :Robert Allen :Gomidas Semerjian :Jerome Ward :John Cybulski ;Fixtures Technicians :Michael Lyon :George Lozano, Jr. :Sean Roberts :Damon Liebowitz :Eric Davis ;Generator Operator :Ted Basso ;First Company Grip :Charley Gilleran ;Second Company Grip :Andrew Taylor ;First Company Rigging Grip :Kevin Fahey ;Second Company Rigging Grip :Scott Hatley ;Dolly Grip Operators :Brad Rea :Mike Moad :DJ Tedesco ;Rigging Grip Forepersons :Carlos De Palma :Michael Hester :Don Telles ;Grips :Mark Wojciechowski :Thomas Watson :Cameron Thorburn :Clayton Fowler ;Rigging Grips :James Hughes :Andrew Sykes :David A. Gonzalez :Jose Gonzalez ;Technocrane Operators :Brian McPherson :Jason Conmay ;Special Effects Supervisor :Burt Dalton ;Special Effects General Foreperson :Dale Ettema ;Special Effects Forepersons :Gintar Repecka :Terry P. Chapman :Albert Delgado ;Special Effects Shop Forepersons :David Greene :James Henry ;Pyro Forepersons :Anthony Simonaitis :William Aldridge ;Set Pyrotechnics :Blumes Tracy ;Special Effects Rigging Foreperson :William G. Curtis ;Tool Person :Chris Adams ;Assistant Chief Rigging :Christopher Jones ;Mechanical Engineer :Douglas M. Calli ;Electrical Engineer :Arnold E. Peterson ;Special Effects Technicians :Michael D. Roundy :Ronald Goldstein ;Supervising Location Manager :Becky Brake ;Location Manager :Stephen Woroniecki ;Assistant Location Managers :Kathy McCurdy, LMGA :Peter Gluck :Golden Rob Swenson :Leo A. Fialho :Christina Beaumont :Scott Trimble ;Property Master :Andrew M. Siegel ;Assistant Property Masters :Josué Rodriguez :Chela Fiorini ;Props :Melissa Harrison :William P. McGinley :David Eland :Paul J. Preshaw II ;Lead Persons :Scott Bobbitt :Eric Ramirez ;Set Dressers :Richard Andrade :Greg Lynch :Robert Sica :Anne Tobin ;On-Set Dresser :Merdyce McClaran ;Set Designer :Robert Fechtman ;Prop Shop Supervisor :Damon Allison ;Set Decoration Models by :Quantum Mechanix ;Assistant Costume Designer :Ann Foley ;Costume Supervisor :James Tyson ;Key Costumer :Dawn Y. Line ;Costumers :Corey Deist :Stacy L. Tyson :Lauren Pratto :Gillian Waterman :Kiersten Ronning :Betsy Glick :Julie Lauritzen :Sean Haley :Stacia Lang :Bill Traetta :Joseph Richard Collins :Karine Avakyan :Kacy Treadway :Laurel M. Taylor :Karen Mason :Mila Hermanoski :Jen Starzyk ;Set Costumers :Myron Baker :Lisa A. Doyle :Antonio Almaraz :Jason M. Moore ;Cutter/Fitter :R.A. Hossie ;Table Persons :Patrick J. Rogers :Mary Jegalian :Varsenik Vicky Antonyan :Hermine Keossian ;Drapers :Heather Vandergriff :Teresa Jimenez :Hasmig Karagiosian ;Tailors :Francisco Mares :Luis Jimenez :Jorge Hernandez :Julio Medina :Juan Carlos Jimenez ;Dyer/Textile Artist :Phyllis Thurber-Moffitt ;Textile Artists : :Matt Reitsma ;Milliners :Jill Tomomatsu :Jill Thraves ;Costume Illustrators :Keith Christensen :Phillip Joseph Boutté, Jr. :Constantine Serkis ;Specialty Costumes By :Film Illusions, Inc. ;Creatures Created By :AFX Studio ;Creature Design By :Neville Page ;Makeup Department Head :David Leroy Anderson ;Assistant Makeup Department Head :Deborah Patino Rutherford ;Makeup Artists :Karen Iverson :Vera Steimberg : :Jeanne Van Phue ;Makeup Effects Artists :Dave Snyder :Barney Burman :Jamie Kelman :Brian Sipe :Scott Wheeler ;Hair Department Head :Mary L. Mastro ;Assistant Hair Department Head :David Danon ;Key Hairstylist :Janine Rath-Thompson ;Hairstylists :Sheryl Blum :Michele Payne ;First Assistant Editors :Julian Smirke :Rita DaSilva ;Assistant Editors :Matt Evans :Robert Stambler :Nathan Orloff :Evan Schiff ;Visual Effects Editor :Martin Allan Kloner ;Assistant Visual Effects Editor :Kerry Joseph Blackman ;Previs Editor :Adam Gerstel ;Post Production Supervisor :Jessica Parks ;Post Production Assistants :Ailene Roberts :Carson Horvath :Anahuac Valdez ;3D Producer :Phelicia Sperrazzo ;3D Coordinator :Alicia Drury ;3D Assistant Coordinator :Tony Damjanov ;Playback/Graphics Manager :Cindy Jones ;Supervising Engineer :Monte Swann ;Operative Supervisors :Jared A. Rosen :Dave Landaker ;Video Projectionist :Dan Murbarger ;Production Coordinators :Jenny Sandell :Nick Jordan ;Assistant Production Coordinators :Sara Bartkiewicz :David Heffler ;Production Secretaries :George J. Hrico :Sean Gerace ;Digital Asset Manager :Blake Fabian ;IT Consultant :Derek Woods ;Second Second Assistant Director :Kevin O'Neil ;DGA Trainees :Kathleen Doise :Sally Edwards ;Casting Associate :Erica Silverman ;Casting Assistant :Jessica Sherman ;Background Casting :Maryellen Aviano ;Unit Publicist :Heidi Falconer ;Still Photographers :Zade Rosenthal :Jaimie Trueblood ;First Assistant Accountants :Gene Strange :Jamie Daddio ;Second Assistant Accountants :Jerry Carville :Tauren Deatherage :Dee Benardello :Jason De Meo :J.P. Arias :Peter Woods ;Payroll Accountant :Irene Naydichev ;Assistant Payroll Accountant :Brian Cote ;Payroll Clerk :Patrick O'Connor ;Construction Accountant :Marisol Jimenez ;Assistant Construction Accountant :Talia Leone ;Location Accountant :Susan Ines Fattorini ;Visual Effects Associate Producer :TJ Falls ;Visual Effects Plate Coordinator :Chris Antonini ;Visual Effects Data Wranglers :Jason Chen :Andy Halseth :John Tyler Ott ;Visual Effects Assistant Data Wrangler :Peter Tobyansen, Jr. ;Visual Effects Assistants :Jennifer Ivy :Diane Coote ;Assistants To Mr. Abrams :Ryan Parrott :Morgan Dameron :Gina Atwater ;Assistants To Mr. Burk :Max Taylor :Alex Leibowich ;Assistant To Mr. Lindelof :Josie Kavaddy ;Assistant To Mr. Kurtzman :Kim Cavyan ;Assistant To Mr. Orci :Ben Kim ;Assistant To Mr. Chernov :Cindy Marcari ;Assistant To Mr. Ellison :Bill Bost ;Assistant To Ms. Goldberg :Matt Grimm ;Assistant To Mr. Schwake :Natalie Masciale ;Production Assistants :Mark Kenny :Kyle Musselman :Brian Runnels :Katie Anderson :Kristen Schreck :Daniel Baxter :Chris Bryant :Jessica Hickam :Marcela Coto :Carey Field :Andrew Stahl :Erin Levine :Ryan J. Pezdirc :Teri Barber :Jacon Brades :Holly Field :Jessica McMunn :Adam Rejwan :Aaron Jackson :Shawn D. Bronson :Callie Andreadis :Sarah Snyder :Emily Hoang :Anna Leah Seltzer :Samantha Dewey-Gartner :Ailene Roberts :Jaime Mengual :Ali McGee :Skye Stewart-Short :Lily Fettis :Lauren Warner :Gillian Hadland :Kevin Houlihan :David Karp :Kelly Berthold ;Post Production Sound Service By :Skywalker Sound :A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company :Marin County, California ;Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Designer :Ben Burtt ;Supervising Sound Editor :Matthew Wood ;Re-Recording Mixer :Andy Nelson ;Re-Recording Mixer/Additional Sound Designer :Will Files ;Additional Re-Recording Mixer :James Bolt ;Additional Sound Designer/Sound Effects Editor :David Acord ;Sound Effects Editors :Malcolm Fife :Dustin Cawood :Pascal Garneau ;Dialogue Editors :Cheryl Nardi :Steve Slanec ;ADR Editor :Stuart McCowan ;Foley Editors :Kevin Sellers :Frank Rinella ;Assistant Supervising Sound Editor :Coya Elliott ;Assistant Sound Editor :Trey Turner ;Foley Artists :Sean England :Ronni Brown ;Foley Mixer :Tony Eckert ;Foley Recordist :Clint Smith ;Assistant Re-Recording Mixer :Tony Villaflor ;Recordists :Danielle Dupre :Ryan Cole ;Re-Recording Engineer :Tom Lalley ;Engineering Services :Doug Ford :Brian Long ;Digital Editorial Services :Danny Caccavo :Ryan Frias :Bonnie Wild ;Post Production Sound Accountant :Renée Russo ;Post Production Facilities Provided By :20th Century Fox Studios ;Music Editors :Alex Levy :Ramiro Belgardt ;Assistant Music Editor :Paul Apelgren ;Music Orchestrated And Conducted By :Tim Simonec ;Music Score Coordinator :Andrea Datzman ;Additional Orchestrations By :Brad Dechter :Norman Ludwin :Andrea Datzman :Cameron Patrick :Larry Kenton :Marshall Bowen :Susie Benchasil Seiter ;Music Preparation :Booker White ;Orchestra Contractor :Reggie Wilson ;Vocal Contractor :Bobbi Page ;Music Recorded And Mixed By :Joel Iwataki ;Scoring Engineer :Denis St. Amand ;Recordist :Tim Lauber ;Scoring Stage Managers :Tom Steel :Christine Sirois ;Pro Tools Engineer :Vincent Cirilli ;Additional Score Preparation :Marshall Bowen :David Giuli :Jeff Kryka ;Music Recorded And Mixed At :Newman Scoring Stage :20th Century Fox ;Music Consultant :George Drakoulias ;Assistant To Mr. Giacchino :Dave Martina ;Assistant Art Directors :Steve Christensen :Natasha Gerasimova ;Art Department Coordinators :Christine Youngstrom :Andrea Carter ;Set Designers :Lorrie Campbell :John Chichester :Timothy Croshaw :Kevin Cross :Tex Kadonaga :Tammy S. Lee :Anne Porter :Andrew Reeder :Scott Schneider :Easton Smith :Randall Wilkins :Jane Wuu ;Graphic Designer :Clint Schultz ;Concept Modelmakers :Jeff Frost :Jason Mahakian ;Modelmaker :Dan Engle ;Illustrators :Ryan Church :John Eaves :Victor Martinez :Steven Messing :Christopher Ross :Nathan Schoeder ;Construction Coordinator :Chris Snyder ;Construction Buyer :John Moore ;Construction General Foreperson :Dale Snyder ;Construction Forepersons :Stephen Andrew Gindorf :Andy Wedemeyer :Gerry Forrest :Jeffrey A. Brooks :Jerrold F. Brooks :Paul H. Roberts :Dennis Richardson ;Propmaker Forepersons :Garry Bailey :Eirik Stout :Billy Liams, Jr. :Pete Anderson ;Staff Shop Supervisor :Michael Carroll ;Labor Supervisor :Scott Lodwig ;Labor Forepersons :Lou Economides :Eddie Esparza ;Paint Supervisor :Hank Giardina ;Paint Forepersons :Neil Rust :Louie Esparza, Jr. :Erika Gray ;Plaster Foreperson :Adam L. Barker ;Lead Sculptor :Fred Arbegast ;Tool Persons :Fredric Meininger :William Lodwig ;Greens Supervisor :Jason Vanover ;On-Set Painter :Andy Flores ;Electronic Prop Shop Supervisor :Tom Pahk ;Electronic Prop Shop Forepersons :Cory Faucher :Thomas Pelton II ;Electronic Prop Shop Technicians :Lee Ford Parker :Bruce Giddens :Robin Reilly :Clark James :Jane Kilkenny :Ivan Srehspul :Thomas Zell ;Picture Car Coordinator :Tim R. Woods ;Transportation Coordinator :Tommy Tancharoen ;Transportation Captains :Thomas Whelpley :Rock Leroy ;Transportation Dispatcher :Lori Maxwell ;Language Consultant :Britton Watkins ;Medics :Kevin A. Canamar :Michael D. Hird :Nicholas Tolmasov ;Craft Service :Michael Kehoe :James Kehoe :Randy Schwiesow :Eric Winn ;Catering By :Gala Catering Second Unit ;Second Unit Director :Roger Guyett ;Production Supervisor :Cory Bennett Lewis ;First Assistant Director :Clark Credle ;Second Assistant Director :Francesco Tignini ;Second Second Assistant Director :Aaron C. Fitzgerald ;Director Of Photography :Bruce McCleery ;"A" Camera/Steadicam Operator :Andrew Rowlands ;"B" Camera Operator :Dale Myrand ;First Assistant Photographers :Nino Neuboeck :Bob Hall ;Second Assistant Photographers :Rodney Sandoval :Dan Schroer ;Film Loader :Roxanne Stephens ;Script Supervisors :Lisa McNeil :Vanessa R. Meier ;Assistant Production Office Coordinators :Charlotte Rapak :Mo Stemen ;Costumer :Donna Pollack ;Chief Lighting Technician :Michael Ambrose ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician : ;Dimmer Operator :Benoit Richard ;Electricians :Shawn Duchscherer :John J. McGonegle :Greg Reyher :Daniel Controneo ;First Company Grips :Joseph Macaluso :Peter Chrimes ;Second Company Grip :Michael Travers ;Dolly Grip :Michael Wahl ;Grips :Douglas L. Wall :Ryan Louden :Robert Nelson :Glen Purdy ;Sound Mixer :David Wyman ;Boom Operator :Tom Caton ;Special Effects Foreperson :JD Schwalm ;Video Playback :Gary P. Martinez ;Production Assistants :Kyle Mlodzik :Robert Parker Clemente :Christian Labarta ;Transportation Captain :Brett Round ;ILM Visual Effects Co-Supervisor :Patrick Tubach ;ILM Visual Effects Producer :Luke O'Byrne ;ILM Animation Supervisor :Paul Kavanagh ;ILM Visual Effects Art Director :Yannick Dusseault ;ILM Associate Visual Effects Supervisor :Patric Roos ;Visual Effects And Animation By :Industrial Light & Magic :A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company ;Digital Production Supervisor :Michael Bauer ;CG Supervisors :Daniel Pearson :Robert Weaver ;Compositing Supervisor :Jay Cooper ;Digital Matte Supervisor :Barry Williams ;Digital Model Supervisor :Bruce Holcomb ;Viewpaint Supervisor :Ron Woodall ;Creature Supervisor :Karin Cooper ;Layout Supervisor :Tim Dobbert ;Roto And Paint Supervisor :Trevor Hazel ;Stereo Supervisor :Sean Mackenzie ;Singapore Compositing Supervisors :Dave Dally :Alex Prichard ;Visual Effects Editor :Lorelei David ;Singapore Visual Effects Producer :Stuart McAra ;Location Associate Visual Effects Supervisor :Eddie Pasquarello ;Lead Artists :Damian Doennig :Thomas Fejes :Jean-Denis Haas :Sherry Hitch :Ondrej Kubicek :Ben O'Brien :Jerome Platteaux :Adrien Saint Girons :Greg Salter :Alex Tropiec :Lee Uren :Pieter Warmington :Todd Vaziri ;Visual Effects Production Managers :Brian Barlettani :Lauren Carara :Karen Kelly :Cheng Pei Shan ;Digital Artists :Michael Allen :Gianni Aliotti :Jessica Alcorn :Siau Yene Ang :Natalie Baillie :Santhoshi Balasubramaniam :Jacon Barreiro Dominguez :Sam Bassett :Chris Bayz :Florin Boieriu :Siksit Boonyodom :Sean Bittinger :Catherine Burrow :Owen Calouro :Christian Castaneda :Karhoe Chan :Can Chang :Kai Chang :Mark Chataway :Chin Chee Cheah :Jane Chen :Amelia Chenoweth :Kathy Chi :Terry Chostner :Marko Chuley :Chase Cooper :Sonia Contreras :Peter Daulton :Christopher Doerhoff :C. Michael Easton :Selwyn Eddy III :Will Elsdale :David Fish :Timothy Gibbons :John Goodson :Azzard Gordon :David Gottlieb :Jeff Grebe :Branko Grujcic :Indira Guerrieri :Michael Halsted :Jeff Hatchel :Jaime Jasso Hernandez :Neil Herzinger :Noel Hocquet :Bryan Horvat :Jen Howard :Kumsoon Hwang :Jiri Jacknowitz :Jennifer Kim :Stephen King :Jean Le Koh :Dean Koonjul :Michael Kriukow :Markus Kuha :Serena Lam :Yaocheng Lam :David Larochelle :Yann Larochette :Martin Larrivee :Keith Leung :Lyon Liew :Richard Lim :Loo Kim Lim :Patrick Marek :Simon Marinof :Mei Gangwen :Joseph Metten :Shuwan Mok :James Mohan :Timothy Mueller :Myles Murphy :Cameron Neilson :Jia Hao Ng :Lavanya Nobishwaran :Richard Oey :Woon Chi Ong :Phil Pham :Jason Porter :Christin Quek :Ben Radcliffe :Wajid Raza :Megan Rible :Greg Rochon :Petr Rohr :Amanda Ronai :Christopher Root :Thomas Schaedlich :Maureen Seng :Amit Sharma :Kodeeswaran Shenbagaram :Mark Siegel :Soh Wee Lian :Lionel Taillens :Srikalyan Tallapragada :Chin Kok Tan :Janice Tan :Jeffery Tan :Roy Tan :Tang Lai Lin :Masahiko Tani :Tay Chin Siong :Chad Taylor :Jeremie Touzery :Alan Travis :Yusei Uesugi :Martin Usiak :Jeff Vacanti :Marion Voignier :Vong Yong How :Colie Wertz :Eddy Wong :Gary Wu :Mark Youngren :Dean Yürke ;Production Coordinators :Andrew Ewert :Pei San Kang :Pei'an Lau :Winston Ng ;Concept Artist :Chris Bonura ;Production Support :Cathleen Carden :Jennifer Coronado :Marie Gruet : :Koh Yishan :Bhakti Patwardhan :Linli Lim :Rebecca Teo ;Technical Support :Alexander Bess :Adam Ferrall-Nunge :Chee Jun Ghai :Jason Holt :Yeo Keng Hong :David Lenihan :David Marte :Albin Ng :Erik Pampel :Jason Snell :Delan Tai ;ILM Visual Effects Executive Producer :Jill Brooks ;ILM Executive Staff :Vicki Dobbs-Beck :Samir Hoon :Janet Lewin :Gretchen Libby ;Visual Effects By :Pixomondo ;Visual Effects Supervisor :Ben Grossmann ;Visual Effects Producer :Richard Ivan Mann ;On-Set Visual Effects Supervisor :Alex Henning ;Digital Effects Supervisor :Adam Watkins ;Compositing Supervisor :Dan Cobbett ;Division Visual Effects Supervisors : :Simon Carr :Urs Franzen :Jörn Großhans :Thomas Lautenbach :Sven Martin :Saku Partamies :Michael Wortmann ;Division Visual Effects Producers :Oliver Arnold :Laura Fitzpatrick :Sabrina Gerhardt :Pam Hammarlund :Annika Hirsch :Jing Li :Christopher Malessa :Franzisca Puppe :Christoph Zollinger ;Global VFX Coordinators :Tommy Furukawa :Perry Kain ;Visual Effects Editor : ;Visual Effects Stereoscopic Supervisor :Del Depierro ;Compositing TD :Tzuen Wu ;Division Compositing Supervisor :Jan Adamczyk ;Division Compositing Leads :Micah Gallagher :Mathew Giampa :Noll Linsangan :Igor Majdandzic :Stephan Schäfholz ;Compositors :Xuzhen An :Zheng Bad :John Bowers :John Brubaker :Marco Castellani :Michael Dohne :Denny Ertanto :Kelly Fischer :Larkin Flynn :Florian Franke :Feng Gao :Tobias Gerdts :Ebru Gönül :Falk Hofmann :Dartayous Hunter :Chao Jiang :Niko Junge :Markus Kircher :Ivan Kokov :Patrick Kreuser :Wing Kwok :Yu Li :Qian Li :Anthony Lyons :Dirk Matzkuhn :Christophe Metz :Gonzalo Fernandez Moyano :Aymeric Perceval :Christian Pundschus :Thomas Martin Tallósy :Jonas Thorbrügge :Daniel Trezise :David Vivaldini :Sören Volz :Yanlin Wang :Lonni Wong :David Zaretti :Anton Zheltyakov ;CG Supervisor :Enrico Damm ;Division Lighting Leads :Rens Heeren :Benny Herudek :Hansoo Im :Jonas Nöll :Jiabin Tan :Tong Tran ;Lighters :Ilya Astrakhan :Christian Bahr :Jürgen Billstein :Sergej C. Eichmann :David R. Espinoza :Daniel Fazel :Erik Fernando :Kevin George :Johannes Groß :Christof Müller :Manuel Rico-Freire :Tilo Spalke :Fikret Yildirim ;CG Artists :Gareth Stevenson :Emerick Tackett :Vit Zelich ;Modelers :Darrell Abney :Simon Brenner :Alexander Chiles :Marcos De Barros ;Animation Supervisor :Sebastian Butenberg ;Animators :Florian Friedmann :Berter Orpak :Bastian Wartenberg ;Effects Supervisors :Pieter Mentz :Patrick Schuler ;Effects Artists :Uli Baier :Andreas Bundenthal :Andy Byrne :Kevin Kim :Johanes Kurnia :Leon Loukeris :Dino Muhic :Danielle Romero ;Look Development Artists :Max Riess :Guo-Feng Tang ;Matte Painters :Damien Mace :Knuth Möde :Greg Szafranski :Bruno Werneck ;Matchmove Supervisor :Steven Hansen ;Division Matchmove Supervisors :Lianne Forbes :Martin Jurado ;Matchmovers :Wenyi He :Dominik Müller :Ian Northrop :Johannes Weiß :Edward Yu :Wei Zhang :Peng Zhang ;Roto/Paint Artist Supervisor :Lance Ranzer ;Roto/Paint Artists :Annalyn Betinol :Jason Bond :Wally Chin :Trea Cotton :Bradley Gaines :Duff Chung-Pu Hsiao :Justin Pascal :Crystle D. Schrecengost :Dongyue Yang ;TD :Le Zhang ;Visual Effects Coordinators :Mona Mohr :Trina Renee :Marlies Schacherl :Adrian Steel :Yinai Sun :Shanshan Xie :Yunrong Yu :Momo Zhan ;Visual Effects Global Production Manager :Natasha Ozoux ;Visual Effects Executive Producers :Thilo Kuther :Christian Vogt ;Visual Effects/Titles/Digital Intermediate By :Kelvin Optical, Inc. ;Visual Effects Supervisor :Adam Gerstel ;Digital Intermediate Supervisor :Juan Ignacio Cabrera ;Main Title Design By :Andrew Kramer ;Flame Artist :Brian Battles ;Senior Compositors :Olaf Wendt :Tim Ledoux :Ken Littleton ;Compositors :Dave Wolegemuth :Michael Jackson :Brian Begun ;Roto Artists :Andy Halseth :Lauren Hulsey :Carlos Rosario ;CG Animation :Brandon Fayette ;Digital Artists :Alexander Alexandrov :Vintila Stefan Marius :Dustin Hudson :Fabian Buckreus :Robert Hommel :Robertino Hertz :Sérgio Gil :Thorsten Hary ;Digital Intermediate Producer :Erin M. Davis ;Production Support :Andrew Lee :Josh Tate :Dave Codeglia :James Codeglia :Chris Tonick :Zack Rosenblatt ;Operation Manager :Beth Waisler ;Visual Effects And Animation By :Atomic Fiction ;Visual Effects Supervisor :Kevin Baillie ;Digital Art Director :Chris Stoski ;Compositing Supervisor :Woei Hsi Lee ;Visual Effects Producer :Dale Taylor ;Visual Effects Coordinators :Ayse Dedeoglu Arkali :Deandra Stone ;Computer Graphics Supervisor :Mauricio Baiocchi ;Animation Supervisor :Jenn Emberly ;Lead TD :Jim Gibbs ;TD's :Brian Freisinger :David Dame :Néstor Prado :Anselm von Seherr-Thoss ;Matte Painters :Mat Gilson :Darin Hilton :Annemieke Loomis Hutchins :Leon Kogan ;Digital Compositors :Youjin Choung :Aidan Fraser :Jedediah Smith :Mike Terpstra ;Lead Developer :Alex Schworer ;Visual Effects Editor :Alisa Simonds ;Production Assistant :Cindy Lin ;Visual Effects Executive Producer :Sandra Scott ;Interactive Technology Design & Graphics By :OOOII ;Future Technology Designer :W. Kent Demaine ;Lead Designer :Jorge Almeida ;Interactive Technology Designer :David August ;Producer :Jennifer Sims ;Motion Graphics Artists :Rudy Vessup :Blaise Kyle Hossain :Paul Luna ;3D Artists :David Schoneveld :Andrew Tamandl ;3D Conversion By :Stereo D ;Stereo Executive Producers :William Sherak :Aaron Parry :Mike Gunter :Mike Bodkin ;Head Of Stereography :Graham D. Clark ;Stereo Producer :Adam Schardein ;Stereographer :Brian Taber ;Stereo Supervisor :David Phillips ;Finaling Supervisor :Russell McCoy ;Stereo Production Supervisor :Jessica Smith ;Roto Supervisor :Bryan Higgins ;Chief Technical Officer :Kuniaki Izumi ;Head Of Software Development :Scott F. Johnston ;Head Of Information Technology :Bryan Gauna ;Stereoscopic Post Executive :Milton Adamou ;VP Of International Production Services :Prafull Gade ;Stereo Editorial Supervisor :Derek N. Prusak ;Senior Stereo Editor :Greg Emerson ;Stereo Editor :Michael G. Buck ;Assistant Stereo Editor :Adrian Scherger ;VFX Manager :Charles Giarratano ;Ingest Manager :Bryan Burger ;Roto Manager :Andrea Stephens ;Finaling Manager :Tim Johnson ;Creative Services Manager :Lindsey Kaiser ;Operations Manager :Deborah Belz ;Stereo Production Coordinators :Todd Hoppmeyer :Jeffrey Stewart :Rebecca Kramp :Andrew Eick :Javier Paz ;Production Assistants :Adam Fisk :Paul Ingegnari :Tennille Alcindor :Dane Bergerson :Matt Gill :Pat O'Riley :Rebecca Andersen :Erik Barnes :Emma Sherrie ;Depth Leads :Reginald Harber :Jeremiah Finn :Patrick Falenofoa :Tim Latham :David Maldonado :Brian Fanska :Farzad Namdjoo ;Sr. Depth Artists :Anjel Alcaraz :Tony Noel :Carlos Mendoza :Ted Sandifer ;Depth Artists :Carlos Zapien :David Miller :Francisco Estrada :James Davis :Jeffrey Warnhoff :Kevin Gallegly :Michelle Hunt :Peter Cromwell :Priscilla Landerer :Travis Fruci :Aaron Beyer :Alan De Castro :Cody Poag :David Blythe :Gerardo Navarro :John Trotter :Monica Castro :Peter Newbauer :Tasha Lyn Carlson :Vincent Rosas :Peter Newbauer :Carol Vanhook :Dustin Blaise :Francisco Estrada :Kevin Gallegly :Max Funke :Priscilla Landerer :Juan Ferra :Katie Hamberger ;Roto Leads :Daniel Schrepf :Emily Francione :Adnan Siddique :Marvin Yanez ;Sr. Roto Artists :Ian Kelly :Raphael Oseguera ;Roto Artists :Hung Le :Kate Hupp :Levon Demirjian :Lisa Rogolsky :Demetrios Patsiaris :Ezra Pike :Maggie Balaco :Chris O'Mahony :Naran Naidoo :Alicia Heraper :Alfredo Scheker :Dena Massenberg :Jen Sorensen :Juan Alvarez ;Finaling Leads :Chris Terry :Prasanna Kodapadi :Scott Mitchell :Marbella Calvillo :Grant Lee :Rene Dominguez :Dane Dass ;Sr. Finaling Artists :Stanislav Shapetskiy :Jose Rovirosa :Derek Hanson :Jeannie Ben-Hain ;Finaling Artists :Alvado Landaberde :Jackie Fenton :Jailin Chen :Jay Caguioa :Jose Alcarde :Lala Ghukasyan :Lucas Hull :Megan McCollum :Michael Colburn :Patrick Reilly :Sari Gennis :Seth Lickiss :Vanessa Lamarche :Galen Caulfield :Dylan Sanchez :Brian Bentley :Jason Cutler :Damon Martinez :Joshua Deason :Khuong Tran :Gerry Kodo :Paul Ruiz :Sebastian Maldonado :Ryan Keely ;International Production :Sourajit Bhattacharya :Nikita Agrawal :Yogesh Khedkar :Vishal Jaiswal :Vijaykumar Kadapatti :Sainath M. Shinde :Stephanie L. Phira :Shamitha Surendran :Bhavani Shankar Rad ;International Artists :Saurash Ramchandra Shingare :Prem Shankar Kumar :Mayank Pandit :Hardik Rathod :Rajesh Nimje :Krunal Tadse :Nesar Ahmad :Dharmendra Nath Verma :Nidhi Sharma :Sherin Varghese :Sashwata Das :Vivek Kumar Singh :Anit Kumar Aman :Srikanth Reddy Jakka :Vishal Tyagi :Ankul Agarwal :Hima Balaji Pindi :Krishna Datta Singh :Faiyazul Haque ;VFX Lead :Milady Bridges ;Element QC Lead :Les Foor ;Tracking Lead :Eric Sanford ;VFX Artists :Beau Teora :Billy Morrison ;Element QC :Alex Wolfe :Dennis Serras :Michael Brako :Jimi Clark ;Tracking Artists :Michael Ligammare :Schuyler Anderson :Ryan Cleveland ;Technical Support Staff :Val Dela Rosa :Rachel Decker :Sujitkumar Shirkar :William Hamilton :Mike Knox :Dadasaheb Shaikh :Mark Menaker :Thomas Tran :Zachary Rose :Amol Shinde :Mayur Khule :Nitin Nikumbh :Jeckson Eomilao :Niki Patterson ;Software Development & Pipeline :Christopher Montesano :Yoon Kwan Charlie Kim :Jonathan Angelo :Joan Gauna :Brogan Ross :Nicholas Haines :Tomas Pulmano :Brian Hawkins :Andrew Dennis :Bruce Lamond :Andy King ;Analyst :Evan Jackson ;Previsualization & Postvisualization By :Halon Entertainment LLC ;Previs & Postvis Supervisor :Bradley Alexander ;Previs Supervisor :Daniel D. Gregoire ;Previs Artists :Ian Adams :Buffy Bailey :Bryan Chojnowski :Stephen Deane :Kenny Digiordano :Brian Magner :Grant Olin :David Pritchard :Paolo Joel Ziemba :Jerry Zigounakis ;Postvis Lead :Michael G. Jackson ;Halon Producer :Patrice Avery ;Digital Intermediate Provided By :Company 3 ;CO3 Executive Producer/Colorist :Stefan Sonnenfeld ;Additional Color :James Cody Baker ;Senior DI Producer :Andy Kaplan ;DI Technologist :Mike Chiado ;Color Assistant :Jordan Fox ;Head Of Production :Devin Sterling ;Account Executive :Jackie Lee ;DI Accountant :Ian Sullivan ;35MM/55MM Film & VFX Dailies By :Fotokem ;Project Supervisors :Katherine Kane :Jose Parra :Mark Van Horne ;Dailies Colorists :Brian Kahovec :Robert Tomaszewski ;Dailies Film Timers :Don Capaferi :Kristen Zimmerman ;DI Visual Effects Producer :Jason Pelham ;Film Digitizing, File Based Transcoding By :NextLab, A Division of Fotokem ;End Titles By :Scarlet Letters :Ben Schoen/Josh Schoen ;Soundtrack Album On :Varèse Sarabande Songs ;Theme From "Star Trek" TV Series :Written By Alexander Courage & Gene Roddenberry ;"Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)" :Written By Mario Caldato, Jr., Michael Diamond, Adam Horovitz, Tito Puente, and Adam Yauch :Performed By Beastie Boys :Courtesy of Capital Records, LLC :Under License From Universal Music Enterprises ;"Everybody Wants to Go to Heaven" :Written By Don Nix :Performed By Albert King :Courtesy Of Concord Music Group, Inc. ;"The Growl" :Written By J.J. Abrams, Charles Scott, Anne Preven, and Kassia Conway :Produced By Charles Scott :Performed By Conway :Courtesy Of Pulse Recordings :Courtesy Of Bad Robot Music And Video, LLC ;" " :Written By Gerald Fried ;"The Rage That's In Us All" :Written by J.J. Abrams, Charles Scott, and Gary Lightbody :Produced by Charles Scott :Performed and Vocals Produced by Bo Bruce :Courtesy of Mercury Records :A Division of Universal Music Operations Limited ;The Producers Wish To Thank :Siemens Medical Solutions USA, Inc. :Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory, :Operated By Lawrence Livermore National Security, LLC, :For The US Department Of Energy's National Nuclear Security Administration. :Paramount Pictures Cooperation Did Not Receive Any Payment :Or Other Consideration Or Enter Into Any Agreement, :For The Depiction Of Tobacco Products In This Film. :American Humane Association Monitored The Animal Action, :No Animals Were Harmed. (AHAD 03780) :Kodak Motion Picture Film :Color By Deluxe :Filmed In Panavision :Dolby Atmos :DATASAT Digital Sound In Selected Theaters :Stereo D ;© MMXIII Paramount Pictures Corporation ;All Rights Reserved. :The Persons And Events In This Motion Picture Are Fictitious. :Any Similarity To Actual Persons Or Events Is Unintentional. :This Motion Picture Is Protected Under Laws Of The United States :And Other Countries. Unauthorized Duplication, Distribution Or :Exhibition May Result In Civil Liability And Criminal Prosecution. sr:Заслуге за Звјездане стазе Према тами Into Darkness